El masaje
by Blue Dark Light
Summary: Fic resubido... ¿Será que pasamos o pasaremos, por una situaciones nada usuales en la vida cotidiana?... Creo que esa pregunta se hizo Blu, al darse cuenta de los placeres que ofrece la vida. Fic M por escenas sin censura. Nuevas modificaciones y nuevos capítulos, disponibles.


**Capítulo Uno.**

... Era un Día muy glorioso en Rio de Janeiro, un día de dioses, lleno de energía y alegria... No haré tantos halagos; pero esta pequeña aventura es una de tantas... Que algunos son demasiados afortunados en tenerlas... ¡Y sí que son muy afortunados!...

En la biblioteca de Linda y Tulio, entre gritos, música y cantos; estaban celebrando un dia memorable único, muy importante para un cierto personaje... Este dia era el cumpleaños de Blu.

... Confites, pasteles, piñatas, juegos... Era sólo una parte de la diversion que tenían y mantenian. Blu se sentía extremadamente felíz, ya que; a diferencia de su antigua vida allá en Minnesota, solamente lo celebraba con su ex dueña y amiga Linda...

Ahora, las cosas son diferentes... Ahora es la fiesta más alegre que nunca tuvo. Linda estaba con su esposo Tulio, tenían como hijo adoptivo a Fernando... Y toda la banda de aves amigas; Nico, Pedro y Rafael junto con su esposa Eva y sus hijos jamas faltaron... Su esposa Perla disfrutaba de cada momento bailando, demostrando sus habilidades... Mientras que sus hijos se divertian con el confeti; Carla se lo lanzaba hacia el cielo... Mientras que Tiago, de broma, golpea a su hermana Bia, quie eso provoco que ella lo persiguiera con un palo a escarmentarlo...

... Era el momento de dar los obsequios. Cada quién dejaba su paquete a su lado, Perla no dudó ni tanm sólo unos segundos, ella dió su regalo y protagonizó un beso muy caliente, dejando a todos babeando... Sus hijos juntos hicieron uno, y Blu lo recibió a cambio de un abrazo en conjunto... Era una escena muy hermosa, junto a Perla, quien se les unió despues, era la imagen de una familia perfecta.

—¡...No sé que decir... No sé como agradecerles!. La verdad, si jamás los hubiera conocido, no se qué estaría pasando ahora mismo en mi antiguo hogar; o si Linda jamás me hubiera encontrado... !No quisiera imaginar la clase de fin que hubiera tenido!... Pero eso no importa, tengo a mi Perla preciosa, y a mis hermosos hijos, ¡no tengo por donde quejarme de esta vida que el creador me ha dado!... ¡Me siento felíz y estaré agradecido de ser su amigo... por siempre!...— respondió Blu ante los presentes, casi a punto de llorar.

Después de eso, todos levantaron sus copas improvisadas de bebida, mientras en conjunto dijeron un "¡Amen!"... Pero Tiago escupe un poco de refresco encima de ambas hermanas de broma... terminando siendo perseguido por sus dos hermanas, cada una con el fín de empaparlo... Todo mundo se reían por dicha situacion cómica...

Rafael era el único que no dió obsequio, pero nadie se percató de eso, por lo alegre que estaban; así que esperó a que Blu estuviese solo. Cuando llegó el momento, Rafael llama su atención...

—¡Blu!... ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?... — Dijo Rafael casi susurrando, en cual a Blu le extrañó, pero se alejaron un poco para estar solos...

— ¿Que pasa Rafael?, ¿tienes algún problema o algo que tenga que saber?... — Dijo Blu, extrañado por el comportamiento misterioso de Rafael.

Rafael estuvo serio por un momento... Pero luego saco una socarrona sonrisa, y sacó entre sus plumas, un sobre sellado pequeño; luego se lo pasa a Blu y él lo toma con duda sin saber su contenido... Rafael hizo seña que lo abriera; y Blu al abrirlo, se sorprende con encontrar en su interior un boleto... Asi que Blu tenía que saber lo que era, pero Rafael se encargaría de explicarle...

— Blu, son entradas para una sesion completa de masajes gratis, ellos son buenos en eso... ¡Yo ya lo comprobe!, asi que tuve la decencia de comprar este vale... Como regalo de cumpleaños...

Blu quedó pensativo por un momento, en su mente debía rechazarlo, pero por ser su gran amigo Rafael, no podia negar dichoso regalo; ya que no sabe cuanto le costó... Pero tampoco no debía ser desagradecido y por ende, tenía que aceptarlo...

—¡Gracias Rafael!, ¡tu regalo es grande y detallista!... ¡Aunque nunca he ido a un spa!...

—¡No te arrepientas!... ¡Por favor vé, será algo escepcional!... ¡Además te digo, me costó mucho conseguirlo!...

Blu quedo pensano, sus temores fueron realidad, asi que lo único que le quedaba era aceptarlo...

—¡Está bien!... ¡Iré sólo por el hecho que tú te sacrificastes por esto!... ¿Sabes donde queda?...

—¡Todo esta en el sobre!... Está ubicado en el mercado de frutas, sólo guíate en la dirección... ¡Es facil!...

Blu quedo observando por un rato la entrada, mientras pensaba en cómo sería ese dichoso lugar... O que encontraría ahi... Conociendo bien a Rafael, siempre la hace de picarón.

Después de la fiesta, que por cierto, terminó temprano; Blu se despidió de sus amigos, de Perla y de sus hijos... Pero sin decirles adonde iría.

* * *

Blu sobrevoló en el mercado, camino hacia el spa. Para Blu, buscar una direccion era fácil; contando que ya conoce una buena parte de Rio., eso lo dejaba en ventaja. Así que al ubicar su objetivo, siguió caminando el resto de lo que faltaba de camino.

Blu llegó a un callejón en penumbra, a causa de los edificios aledaños; pero en él, habían muchos diminutos negocios de aves, vendiendo cosas y varatijas que los humanos dejan olvidados o de otra procedencia. Se ubicó en un toldo especial, era más grande que los demás, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuese dicho lugar...

—¡Cómo sera este lugar?... Estando en un lugar así, no me imagino lo sucio y maloloroso que debe ser. ¡Esto no me da buena espina!...— Blu trago un bulto, mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Ya en la entrada, habían dos halcones formidables, daban miedo con sólo mirarlos... Blu estaba aterrado, quería volver y no regresar, pero ya estaba ahí y no quería decepcionar a su amigo. Así que se aventuró, caminando lentamente y con timidéz, parándose justo al frente de las aves, mientras con temor entabla conversación.

—Disculpen... Busco una clase de spa... ¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?.

Uno de los halcones responde... —¡Este es el sitio... Pero usted debe ser por lo menos cliente o tener un pase!... ¿Tienes un pase de casualidad?...

Blu se acuerda del pase; luego al momento, responde... — ¡,claro!... ¿Es este?... — mientras él les muestra el pase a los halcones.

Uno de ellos toma el pase y lo examina... Para luego quitar la soga que protegía celosamente la entrada, entre manteles de seda rojizos... — ¡Esta bien!, ¡no hay problema amigo!... ¡Te acompañaré a recepción!... — Dijo el halcón, mientras le indica a Blu el camino. Blu no se niega, y lo sigue. Mientras el otro halcón cierra la entrada con la soga y permanece vigilando la entrada...

* * *

… Blu caminaba junto con el halcón, en un pasillo largo, para luego terminar en una puerta. El halcón se detiene al final del pasillo, mientras cruza palabras...

—¡Bueno amigo, eres muy afortunado...!— mientras le devuelve el pase, y Blu lo toma—... ¡Solo abre la puerta y ve al frente de recepción, el escritorio de frente!... ¡Suerte!.

Luego, Blu responde... —¡Gracias amigo, la necesitare...!

Blu observa comó se retira el halcón hacia la salida. Temeroso, empuja con suavidad la puerta... Cuando de repente, una luz fuerte deslumbra sus ojos castaños; trata de acostumbrarse al cambio óptico, teniendo éxito... Pero al enfocar bien, se le cayó la cara del asombro a lo que observaba...

Este Spa, es un lugar muy limpio y perfumado... Flores adornaban las paredes blancas del lugar, su piso, tambien blanco, brilloso y perfumado al mismo tiempo a escencias de madera; hacían que cualquiera se embriagara del ambiente cien por ciento limpio. Lo que mas lo maravilló, fue que habian tanto clientes de distintas especies, como hembras que prestaban sus servicios; los animaban y les servian boquitas y bebidas mientras esperan... Era un paraíso en la tierra.

— «¡Esto es obra de angeles!... ¿Como puede haber un lugar como este aqui?... ¿Quien sera ese genio tan laborioso!...¡como quisiera permanecer en este tipo de ambiente por siempre!...»— Blu permaneció parado, boquiabierto, perdido en su mente del asombro... Cuando una sensual y delicada voz, resuena en sus delicados tímpanos...

— ¿Señor?, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?... — Blu, al voltear a ver quién preguntaba, se asombró mucho, al ver a una guacamaya amarilla con arreglos florales en su cresta.

Blu, casi tartamudeando, respondedifícilmente a su pregunta...—Sisisi.. ¡Claro!... ¡Quiero decir si!... Estoy buscando a recepción...

—¿Si...? ¡Soy la recepcionista!. Mi nombre es Karen, será un placer atenderlo como se lo merece!...

Karen extiende su ala para estrecharla, Blu capta el mensaje, y torpemente la estrecha...— igualmente... Digo, ¡mi nombre es Blu!...

Karen se ríe levemente por su divertido comportamiento, así que al instante, le agrado mucho... En el momento, ella se dio cuenta que debía trabajar, y lo lleva hacia su escritorio, no tan lejos de donde estaban. Karen se sienta mientras cruza sus piernas provocativamente; dejándoselas mostrar a Blu. El se estaba muriendo del placer al observar dichosa escultura; Pero se acordó que poseía familia, y tenía responsabilidades.

—¿Ummm... Bueno Karen?... Tengo esta clase de pase que un amigo me obsequió como regalo de cumpleaños... ¿,me preguntaba para que será?...

Karen se ríe picaronamente, mientras toma y examina el pase. Luego de un rato, Karen rompe el silencio... — ¡Ummm... Ajaaa...! ¿Señor Blu?... Usted tiene una sesión completa de masajes de primera. ¡Sientase afortunado!... Este lugar es exclusivo, pocas aves son clientes aquí... ¡Y tal parece que usted tiene suerte!...

Karen se levanta de la silla, mientras toma del ala a Blu, ruborizándose un poco...— ¡Bueno guapo!, lo llevaré a su cubículo respectivo; un personal se encargara de usted... ¡Siga mis pasos!...—Blu hace caso, y ambos caminan juntos sin perder el paso, adentrándoes al paraíso.

* * *

... Mientras Blu camina por el sitio, observa lo amplio que es el lugar. En una parte había spa, en otras estilismo, baños de lodo, acupuntura patrocinada por una habilidosa garza, masajes, zonas de recreacion... Todo bajo un fondo musical dulce y muy relajante.

Blu no podía evitar ver por atrás de Karen... Ella movía coquetamente su rabo y todo su cuerpo; aunque ella lo movia sensualmente a propósito... Los instintos de Blu comenzaron a surgir, pero tenía que contenerlos, ya que era alguien comprometido.

Karen lo miraba de reojo coquetamente, mientras intensamente movia su cintura y su cola... Ella sabía que hacía mucho daño a Blu mentalmente, a ella le encantaba jugar con sus instintos.

... Después de un rato caminando, ambos llegan a unos cubículos aislados, pero amplios. Karen abre una puerta, mientras le dice con cortesía a Blu.— ¡Bueno... Aqui llego yo!. ¡Entre aqui y espere al masajista, el le indicará las recomendaciones y lo tratara como un rey!. Yo estaré a sus servicios para lo que necesite. ¡Adios chico fuerte!...

Karen sube su pico, besándolo en la mejiilla, dejándolo altamente ruborizado... Ella se retira, mientras se mueve sensualmente para seguir provocando a Blu... Blu tambien se despide, aún aturdido por lo que paso.

Blu entra al cubículo, maravillándose por completo... Era un lugar muy iluminado, con arreglos florales en mesas ornamentales de cristal, en cuyo resguardo, albergaban varios líquidos extraños para Blu. Poseía una cama del tamaño de un ave, junto a un cojinete para reposar la cabeza; así que supuso que ahí lo atenderían. Blu se sentó en la cama, y sintió confort al sentir la suavidad de la cama, con sus alas se acaricia el pecho y cierra sus ojos, mientras siente el olor maderoso caracterísrico del lugar.

* * *

... Pasó un rato, y sentado, Blu jugaba de una forma coqueta con sus garras... Cuando la puerta se abre del recinto... Blu, al observar al personaje que atraviesa dicha puerta, queda muerto mentalmente ante una creacion perfecta de la belleza...

De la puerta, entra una guacamaya hembra muy hermosa de Jacinto. Sus plumas muy ordenadas dejaban contornear su esbelto cuerpo, trazando curvas muy provocativas, sin dejar de ver algunas siluetas de sus formados y coquetos músculos. Sus piernas eran sensuales y formidas; su pico, pequeño, caracteristico de la hembra y sus garras eran muy brillosas y esmaltadas de un color negro. Sus ojos eran de un colo verde azulados muy provocativos, rodeados celosamente de plumas amarillas bien ordenadas; y su cresta estaba extremadamente hermosa, or,denada; a manera de cabellera, suelta y muy sedoso...

… Él no pudo creer lo que veía... Era mas sensual que Perla, mucho más... Sus hormonas se alteraron enormemente; pero mantuvo su promesa de serle fiel a Perla, Y según él así sería. La chica lo mira detenidamente, mientras deja sonar su voz muy delicada y angelical...

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Karina!, ¡Y seré su masajista por este día!... ¿Tiene alguna inquietud?...

Blu, sobrenaturalmente trata de responder a su pregunta... — ...ehhh ¡no!, ¡Claro que no!... Bueno, ¡Sólo quería saber, qué debo hacer ahora...!

Karina cierra la puerta atrás suyo con seguro; mientras se acerca a un estante con toallas. Toma una y se la da en la palma a Blu...

—... Bueno... ¿Blu si no me equivoco?... — Blu asiente levemente—... ¡Quiero que se ponga esta toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras yo me preparo!... ¿Vale?...

A Blu solo le quedó asentir, mientras se pone y amarra la toalla alrededor de su cintura, tapando los sitios bajos de su cuerpo. Luego vuelve a sentarse, mientras observa como Karina abre las mesas de cristal, y saca los frascos con líquidos de colores. Luego, ella los lleva hacia una mesa, a la par de la cama, mientras se prepara y le da las últimas explicaciones a Blu...

—¡Bueno Blu, quiero que me hagas caso durante toda la sesión, para mejorar los resultados en su estadía!, ¡haga todo lo que le diga... Y quédese bien relajado!, ¡no piense absolutamente en nada...! ¡Ahora quiero que se acueste de espalda... Acomódese mientras termino con lo ultimo y comienzo la sesión!.

Blu hizo caso, a pesar de estar perdido por lo hermosa del ave. Así que se acostó de espalda, acomodandose con sus alas al cojin y la cabeza sobre él, mientras de lado observa como Karina mezcla varios líquidos en un recipiente, mientras los mezcla en conjunto.

Después, Karina termina de hacer la mezcla, mientras sigue explicando...— Blu, estos son aceites aromáticos exóticos, se sentirá un poco caliente, ¡pero ya verá que lo relajará mucho...! Ahora procederé con mi trabajo.

Karina toma las alas de Blu y las extiende sobre la cama a lo largo de su cuerpo, acomoda la cabeza muy bien... Y procede automáticamente con su trabajo...

* * *

... Ella se hunta del aceite sobre sus primarias de la palma de sus alas y las frota, al mismo tiempo que pasa sobre la espalda de Blu, haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo, mientras el aceite penetra en sus plumas y se difunde entre su piel. Blu suspiró y se relajó, se sentía tán bien, por lo que estaba viviendo, tanto que cerró sus ojos para sentir mas placer...

Karina pasaba sus palmas alrededor del cuello y de las alas, empapandolas con el aceite. El aceite hace que las plumas de Blu se junten y muestren parcialmente su piel rosada; las plumas quedan mojadas y amontonadas por cada fricción... Blu respiraba hondamente, mientras disfrutaba del momento...

— Blu, ¿vives solo?...

—No, tengo una esposa y tres lindos hijos... ¿Y tu?...

—Yo vivo sola, mi vida es este trabajo... solía vivir con un masajista humano, aprendí todo lo que sé...

—¡Igual a mí!. Yo antes vivía con una amiga humana... Pero mi vida cambió radicalmente y aquí estoy... ¿Y sabes algo?, ¡eres muy buena en esto!...

Karina responde casi susurrandole a Blu muy cerca de sus oídos... — ¿Esto Blu?... Esto es solo el comienzo. Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa, ¡prepárate...!— A Blu le extraño eso que dijo, pero le dio menor importacia y se relajó, mientras dejaba a Karina hacer su trabajo...

... Karina se hunto más aceite, y luego se dirigió, directo hacia las piernas de Blu, masajeándolas con fuerza, regando el aceite por sus plumas, haciendo que ella mostrara las piernas formidas semidesnudas de Blu. Tomó una de sus garra y las masajeó con las palmas de sus alas, de los dedos a las garras... Luego, comenzó a subir sus palmas, desde la pata hacia las piernas; subía más... Y más... hasta llegar cerca de la toalla. Sus palmas no conocieron fronteras, y se acercó demasiado hasta la entrepierna. Blu se percató de eso y queria moverse... Pero el placer lo dominaba y por instinto, dejó que ella siguiera con su trabajo, pensando él, que era normal...

Luego, ella vuelve a subir a su espalda, masajeándolo ocasionalmente; pero decidió acercarce más a la cola, poco a poco, mientras se lubricaba con el aceite. Hubo un momento, donde ella metía las puntas de sus primarias de las alas debajo de la toalla; rozando creca de la parte íntima resguardada. Esta vez, Blu se alarmó y quería levantarse; pero Karina lo detiene y trata de calmarlo...

—¡No te preocupes Blu!, ¡confía en mí, es parte del procedimiento!... ¡Ahora te quitaré por un rato la toalla, pero quiero que sepas que sientas lo que sientas, no te muevas!... ¿Comprendes?...

Blu, aun dudaba, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, así que se volvió a acomodar, tratando de evitar algún malentendido, mientras que ella proseguía con su trabajo...

Karina metió sus palmas bajo el vientre de Blu, desatando la toalla, para luego quitársela por completo y dejándola después a un lado de la mesa. Blu sintió escalofríos; pero mejor se contuvo, por curiosidad para saber que pasaría después.

Karina observaba el rabo y la cola de Blu por encima, eso la comenzo a exitar... Así que se huntó de aceite, y lentamente pasa sus palmas por la cola de Blu, masajeando su rabo, mientras se aceitaba su piel. Comenzó encima, pero con el paso del tiempo, pasaba más por debajo del rabo a su entrepierna, lentamente... Hasta escuchar a Blu gemir. Eso le indicaba que había llegado a su punto sensible y delicado. Se aceitó mas las palmas y siguió contorneando, por arriba y abajo de la cola, pasaba libremente por las piernas y la espalda... Y luego contorneó alrededor de las plumas que protegían celosamente la cloaca de Blu, gimiendo éste, profusamente y en silencio, cerrando sus ojos de tanto placer enmanado. Luego Karina deja de trabajar y causa que llame la atención a Blu. Pensó que todo había terminado, asi que se puso triste... Pero eso, solamente era el comienzo.

* * *

—¡Bien Blu!... ¡Ahora acuéstese boca arriba, relajado como siempre!... ¡Ahora comienzo...!

Blu hizo caso, y se acostó boca arriba, relajado y a la espera de las acciones de Karina; ¡y qué maravillas le hará esta vez!. Karina se aceitó las palmas, y comenzó a surcar el pecho de Blu, haciendo circulos concéntricos; subiendo y bajando periódicamente por el cuello hasta la sien, pasando por su cresta y su pico. Luego descendía hasta su abdomen, haciendo que el aceite agrupe las plumas y deje al descubierto su piel, dejando descubrir y esculpir su varonil y fuerte silueta. Blu sólo permanecía callado, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las palmas de Karina por todo su cuerpo... Excitándolo al máximo.

Luego, Karina prosiguió en sus garras y sus piernas hasta el tope, pero luego se volvió a aceitar... Y paso sus palmas, involuntariamente, encima de la zona que albergaba la cloaca de Blu. Con curiosidad, apartaba las plumas con la ayuda del aceite, mientras dejaba al descubierto su cloaca. Ésta latía y se entreabrió al estar en contacto con el aire; podía ver su interior con un poco mas de luz. Luego, la huntó de aceite y masajeó los bordes y sobre el orificio...

Blu gemía sin cesar, arqueaba su espalda del placer. Así que ella usó una de sus alas para evitar que se levantara involuntariamente de la excitación, mientras con la otra masajeaba lentamente y con amor, la intimidad misteriosa de Blu. Su palma pasaba sobre la cloaca, haciendo presion al mismo tiempo; luego usa dos de sus plumas primarias, y empieza lentamente a frotar en los lados interiores durante un rato, para luego introducir sus plumas dentro del orificio sexual de Blu, mientras veía cómo se dilataba y comprimía al mismo tiempo, y luego las sacaba... Y las metía... Y lo repetía varias veces, hasta ver que liberaba liquido lubricante de su interior.

… Mientras Karina hacía eso, por curiosidad usa otras dos plumas de su otra palma, y abre la cloaca forzosamente, sin lastimarla, mirando el cómo se llenaba de lubricante natural. Las contracciones de Blu, al sentir eso, hacía que su cloaca cerrara la brecha, pero Karina se lo impedía, se emocionaba y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora... hasta que se le cruzó una idea morbosa; que sin lugar a duda la pondría en práctica. Ella, muy excitada, lleva su lengua hacia la cloaca de Blu, y empieza a lamer e introducirla en ella. Blu sintió aquello cálido y húmedo en su interior, así que, a causa de lo excitado en que se encontraba y no pudiendo vencer a su abstinencia; no le quedaba otra más que disfrutarlo. Él se movía con cada entrada de la lengua de Karina en su cloaca, hasta un punto tal, que Karina succionaba sus liquidos cálidos, lubricantes, y dulces del macho.

* * *

Así pasaron durante un tiempo, hasta que Blu eyaculó de su cloaca, gimiendo con mucha fuerza y dificultad, lamiendo Karina todo el producto resultante. Luego deja de hacer eso, lentamente surca con la punta de su primaria, desde su cloaca hasta el pico de Blu para luego tomarlo y robarle un beso apasionado y jugoso; Blu se dejó llevar, y le siguió el juego.

Luego, Blu se levanta repentinamente, soltando el beso, dejando a Karina a medias. Ella observaba el cuerpo muy varonil, semidesnudo y fuerte de Blu, con su cloaca al descubierto... Ellla pensó a sí misma, que ya había terminado y que él se había arrepentido... Pero Blu se acerco hacia ella con lujuria y embriagado, para luego robarle un beso de pico, mientras él la manosea por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus alas, empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras bajaba una de sus alas hacia su cloaca, masajeandola como ella lo hizo hace un rato. Karina se excitó, y masajeó su fuerte espalda, mientras ambos inercialmente se encaramaron sobre la cama. Luego Blu se suelta, y desciende hacia la cloaca de Karina, masajeándola con sus palmas, dejándola al descubierto... Blu comenzó a saborear la intimidad de Karina con su lengua, lo lamía golosamente al mismo tiempo que succionaba los líquidos y besaba su cloaca; Karina gemía de placer extremo, se retorcía del puro éxtasis de la droga del sexo oral...

Blu siguió así, hasta que ella eyaculó sus jugos cloacales de hembra, aprovechando Blu golosamente, chupándolo y tragándoselo todo. Su sabor era salado y amargo, pero para él era dulce como la miel... Lamió hasta introducir toda su lengua dentro de la cloaca, sacando hasta la última gota del jugo caliente y espeso.

Luego, después de terminado, Blu acomoda a Karina cuidadosamente en la cama, mirándola con lujuria, sediento locamente de más placer. Karina dejó ver su cloaca humeda y roja de tanta chupada por parte de Blu, usó sus alas y se la masajeaba, mientras saboreaba sus propios jugos, poseída de la excitación. Blu sorpresivamente, saltó sobre ella, para luego delicadamente besarla, acostado encima de ella, con sus piernas abiertas al maximo mierntras dejaba espacio para el torso del macho. Ambos se manoseaban mutuamente mientras se besaban por todos lados, como una introducción a lo que venía...

— ¡Te haré la hembra más felíz Karina!... ¡Has despertado a esta bestia sedienta de placer!... — Dijo Blu, con un tono fuerte y pausado de tanta excitación.

—¡Entonces demuestra de lo que estás hecho!, ¡hazme pedazos Blu!, ¡soy toda tuya mi amor!...

Blu descendió su cloaca hasta sentir la cloaca húmeda de Karina, para luego su cloaca succionar la de Blu, mientras Blu penetra en su interior hasta el tope. Ambos gemían ferozmente, sus corazones palpitaban cuanto podían, sus gemidos eran fuertes, y eso iba en aumento. Cuando Blu comenzó a mover su cintura, sacando y metiendo, succionando su cloaca dentro de la cloaca de Karina con cada embestida, Blu se afianzaba en las plumas de la hembra, gemía en alto, mientras aumentaba paulativamente su ritmo...

— ¡Vámos Blu!... ¡AAAHHHJ!... ¡Aaaahhh!... ¡Aaahhhg!... ¡Mas fuerte!... ¡Mas!... ¡Quiero más!...¡Si... Sigue asi!... ¡Más!...—decía Karina entre gemidos, mientras agarraba el penacho de plumas de Blu ferózmente hasta arrancar algunas plumas, pero eso ocasionaba que Blu siguiera más fuerte y más profundo...

—¡Eres tán deliciosa!... ¡estás muy ajustada!... ¡Me gustastes desde el principio!... ¡Aaaaahhhhhggg!... ¡Rrrrrrggg!...

— ¡Aaaahhhg!... ¡E... E... En serio!... ¡ahg!, ¡Pues qué esperas!, ¡saboréame, deléitate de mí, de mi cuerpo!... ¡Eres el macho más apasionado que he conocido!... ¡házme pedazos la cloaca, mi amor!... ¡Aaaahhhggg!...

—¡Tus deseos son órdenes!... ¡Te arrepentirás de nunca haberme conocido!... ¡Eres mía... toda mía!...

Blu embestía sin cesar, sin piedad; se lo hacía a karina mas rápido y muy fuerte, sin cesar, apoyándose con sus alas sobre la cama, observando toda la acción entre sus intimidades fusionadas y en acción. El aceite del cuerpo de Blu se regó encima del cuerpo de Karina, ambos estaban muy mojados. Luego, sus vientres se encontraron desnudos, a causa de los movimientos de Blu sobre ella... Sus cloacas, de tanta fricción, quedaron desnudas prácticamente, impactando solamente la pura piel de las dos aves, sintiendo el extremo calor de sus cloacas...

Blu comenzó a gemir más fuerte, anunciando su pronto orgasmo...— ¡Karina!... ¡Casi acabo!... ¡Ahhhhh!... ¡No quiero acabar sin ti a mi lado!...

Eso excitaba más a Karina, moviendo mas rápido su cintura junto con la de Blu, mientras dice difícilmente entre sus gemidos...—¡No Blu!... Acaba dentro de mi!... ¡Hazlo mas fuerte!... ¡Mas fuerte Blu!... ¡Vamos!...

Karina gritaba ferózmente, al igual que Blu; el extremo placer del pronto orgasmo, obligó a Blu a dejar de seguir embistiendo y ergirse sobre el cuerpo de Karina, mientras cierra sus ojos, sintiendo la pronta salida del producto. Karina acelera su orgasmo con su movimiento de cintura... Hasta que Blu sintió cómo su sémen salía de su cuerpo hacia el interior de la cloaca de Karina; era mucho y no paraba de salir. Blu abrazo con mucha fuerza el cuerpo mojado de aceite y caliente de Karina... Ella hace lo mismo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas... Gemían ambos a gritos, mientras Blu terminaba de sentir todo su cálido semen salir.

El calor del sémen de Blu, provocó que Karina se excitara demasiado y eyaculara sus jugos femeninos calientes y entraran dentro de la cloaca de Blu, terminándolo de inundarlo de placer, gimiendo y gritando cuanto más pudo... El exceso de ambos líquidos, salieron a presión por los bordes de sus cloacas unidas y desnudas de plumas, calentando aquella parte y humedeciendo toda esa zona hasta empapar sus plumas de sus colas con aquella mezcla de orgasmos calientes y viscosos... Y también parte de la cama, confundiendo el sémen de Blu con los jugos de Karina...

* * *

... Paso un tiempo, y Blu se había ido a bañar. Karina ya se había bañado antes que él, para quitarse el residuo de aceite de su cuerpo. Estaba ella sentada en la cama, arqueando su espalda paulativamente, cada momento; cerraba los ojos, tratando de recordar aquel momento mágico para ella...

_—«... ¡Ese Blu es un toro bajo una caperucita roja!, ¡ningún macho me hizo sentir tán amada como él lo hizo!... ¡Qué afortunada es su esposa de tener a tal ave tan sensual y feróz!...»_— dijo a sus adentros mientras se secaba sus plumas luego con una toalla...

_—«... ¡Pero lástima que será esta única vez, sólo este recuerdo quedara de el!...»_— Karina se puso triste, al pensar eso, a pensar que ya no vendría aquella ave salida de sus sueños y deseos...

Blu sale de la bañera, mientras se seca el resto de su cuerpo con una toalla. De primera, observó a Karina, se acercó y se sentó a la par de ella en silencio; luego notó su expresion de triteza.

—¡Karina!... ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿porque estas triste?...

.—¡No es nada Blu!... Solo es que nunca estuve con un macho como tú... Salía con otros, ¡pero ninguno me subió a las nubes como tú lo has hecho!... ¡Y me da tristeza saber que no nos volveremos a ver de nuevo; tienes familia y vida, ¡y no quiero parecer una prostituta contigo, buscandote todo el tiempo!.

Blu se bajó de la cama, eso sorprendió a Karina... Pero luego él se puso frente a ella, y entabló un beso cálido y lento, mientras usaba sus palmas para acariciar sus piernas. Luego de un rato, suelta el beso y Karina estaba felíz e ilusionada que hiciera eso.

—¡Mira Karina!...El hecho de tener vida, no quiere decir que pueda tener secretos... ¡Me gustan los misterios!, así que no creo que me moleste poderte visitar donde vives y pasar un buen rato "jugando"...

Blu sacó una sonrisa seductora muy varonil; eso hizo que Karina se ilusionara, más con lo que dijo y lo que hizo... Se sentía la hembra mas afortunada del mundo...

—¿Lo dices en serio mi amor?... ¿Y si nos descubre algun amigo o tu esposa?, pues...— pero Blu la calla con un pequeño beso...

—¡No te preocupes por eso, yo me las arreglare!... ¡Pero puedo mas de dia!, ¿te parece?... — Luego Karina le devuelve el beso y baja de la cama, camina hacia una mesa, y con papel y lapiz, escribe con sus garras. Luego le da el trozo de papel a Blu...

—Blu, esta es mi dirección, también puse mis días libres, estos días son cuando mi dueño no está en casa... ¡Alli te atendere mejor que aqui!...

Blu responde, mientras toma el trozo de papel con su palma...— ... Si me has atendido de esta forma... ¿Como seria personalmente?... ¡Lo unico que tengo es averiguarlo por mí mismo, y ver que otros métodos tienes para mi...!

Karina se acerca hasta juntar sus pechos, agarrados de las alas, mientras responde...— ¡Ya veremos Blu!, ¡ya vere la forma de atenderte mejor!... — y luego Karina sube su ala hacia la cabeza de Blu, y ambos vuelven a besarse como amantes por un buen rato, hasta acabarse sus energias...

* * *

Luego del "masaje", ambos ya estaban secos y arreglados, así que Karina lo acompaña hacia la recepción, mientras se susurraban cosas que soló ellos entendian. Al llegar al lugar, Karina lo deja con Karen...

—¡Bueno Karen, ya termine con Blu!, ¡ha sido el mejor cliente que he tenido!... ¡Ojalá y vuelvas pronto!...— se despidio de un abrazo a Blu, mientras camina hacia adentro, moviendo su cintura sensualmente...

En eso Karen se levanta y se acerca a Blu y dice...— ¿Bueno...? ¿Y como le pareció su estancia?...

—¡De maravilla!... ¡Me siento renovado, como un ave nueva...!

Entonces Karen se levanta de su escritorio y lo toma de un ala... Mientras dice... —Entonces, si no hay mas que servirle... ¡Lo acompañare a la salida...!

Karen acompaña a Blu hacia la puerta... Pero en eso, Blu la cierra rapidamente, haciendo que Karen se percatara de eso; y sensualmente Blu le roba un beso de pico... ¡Eso la sorprendio mucho!... Pero se dejó llevar por la emoción y se acomodaron en una pared, manoseandose mutuamente, cada centimetro de su cuerpo.

Luego de un rato, se separan por la falta de oxigeno, mientras ella se acomoda el arreglo en su cresta. Ambos jadeaban mucho, pero no podían hacerlo ahí... Así que Karen sacó otro trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Blu...

—¡... Esta es mi dirección, aquí me encontrarás y los días libres mios!... ¡Te espero galan...!

Blu se despide con un beso, y responde... — ¡No faltaré!... ¡Te visitaré cuando pueda, y terminar lo que empezamos!...

Eso ilusionó mucho a Karen, mientras veía cómo se iba Blu hacia la salida. Los halcones, al verlo, notaron su leve cambio...

—¡Vaya amigo!... ¡Te has divertido mucho adentro!...

—¡Ni se lo imaginan cuanto!... ¡Gracias por todo...!—

El halcón responde... — ¡para servirle amigo!... — mientras observan cómo vuela hacia el cielo hasta perderse por completo...

* * *

**_… Para el siguiente capítulo..._**

… Karen, después de trabajar tanto, por fín le tocó su descanso... Asi que permaneció dentro de su hogar, perdiendo el tiempo; no tenía nada que hacer, letalmente aburrida, sólo le quedaba estar acostada en su nido, jugeteando con sus garras usando sus alas sensualmente... Cuando escucha unos aleteos acercarse a su entrada. Al mirar hacia la entrada, se asombró de la compañia que tendria...

Blu había llegado muy bien arreglado, su mirada seductora cautivó los ojos de Karen, embobada de ver aquel macho quien conoció hace poco. Karen se levanta rápidamente de su nido, mientras examina delicadamente con sus ojos, aquella silueta exótica y hermosa de un genuino guacamayo de Spix.

—¡Vengo a terminar lo que empezamos Karen!... ¿Me recibirías en tu morada?...

Blu se acerca donde se encontraba Karen, hasta quedar pecho a pecho ambos... Luego Karen responde... — ¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¡Pero antes, terminenos lo que dejamos pendiente...! ¿Te parece?...

Karen surca con una de sus plumas de su palma, haciendo círculos en las plumas del pecho de Blu, mientras el responde... — ¡Buena elección!... Solo déjame pensar en dónde nos quedamos... Ummm... ¡Ya!...

Blu empieza a besarla por el pico, correspondiendo ella también, sus palmas mutuamente exploraban cada centimetro de sus cuerpos. Luego, ambos se acostaron en su nido-cama, mientras Blu dejó de besarla, para besaba y saboreaba todo su cuerpo, pasando por su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen... Karen no dejaba de gemir del placer, y luego gemía mucho más y abrió los ojos de la emoción; ya que Blu bajó más de su abdomen hasta su entrepierna; y de ahí, con la ayuda de su lengua, apartó el escudo de delicadas y suaves plumas que guardan la intimidad de Karen... mientras de paso, saboreó golosamente la cloaca de Karen...

**Continuará...**

**Blue Dark Light.**


End file.
